You're kidding right?
by cocoasis11
Summary: "You're kidding right." Three little words, that can raise way more questions than you think. Especially if you're Wally West. Crappy summary just read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is my newest story I got the inspiration from another amazing fanfiction. Hope you like.**

**Still don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

Wally had just gotten back to he and Linda's apartment in Keystone. Linda was still at work so Wally had the house to himself, for now. Dick and Barbara were coming over later to watch the game, and then Wally and Dick were going on patrol in Gotham, while Barbara went to the Batcave.

Wally took a shower, ate some food, watched t.v, ate more food, took a nap, and ate more food. Then the doorbell rang. He got up, opened the door and saw a little girl that looked seven or eight years old with red hair, a lot of freckle, and insane grey eyes. "Hello there" he said "if you're selling cookies I'll take four boxes." She just stared at him.

"Hello" he said again.

"H-h-hi" she replied.

"Is there something I can do for you" he asked.

"Um...yeah...are you Wally West" she replied.

"Yep kiddo what do you need?" She just stared up at him.

"Earth to kiddo" he said.

"Uh...um...uh you're my dad" she said. Wally was taken back for a second.

"C-c-come again" he asked.

"You're my dad." It was almost more shocking the second time. Who the heck was this little girl.

"Let's go find your mother" he said.

"I know exactly were my mother is" she replied.

"Great where is she?'

"In North Gotham with my step-dad, she gave me you're name and told me took look for you in Keystone it wasn't hard to find you from there."

"What's your mothers name?'

"Artemis, Artemis Crock." Wally thought that he was going to pass out. He and Artemis broke-up fourteen years ago when he was twenty-one and she was twenty. There was no possible way this girl was his kid.

"How'd you get here" he asked.

"How do you think" she replied "I ran."

Wally was surprised by this. "C'mon in" he said. He needed to know more about her.

"Okay" she said "Jaden c'mon". She yelled down the hall.

"Who?" Wally asked.

"My brother" she relied. Then a boy with blonde hair, really green eyes, and half the freckles of the girl walked over to stand by the girl. He looked thirteen or fourteen.

"This is my twin brother Jaden" the girl said.

"You're kidding right"he asked.

"What do you mean" she asked.

"Well he's like thirteen and you're like..."

"I haven't hit my growth-spirt yet" she replied.

"Oh."

They walked into the apartment, and sat down on the couch. They looked up at Wally expectantly, and down at them.

"So you two ran here" he asked.

"She ran here" Jaden replied "I was piggy-backed." He turned to the little girl.

"Are you hungry" he asked.

"Starving" she replied.

"I'll get you some food" he said. He walked into the kitchen, the following closely behind. He grabbed a plate full of pancakes from that morning. "How's this" he asked.

"I'll take those" she replied grabbing them, and speeding over to the table. Wally noticed that Jaden was still standing in the kitchen staring at his feet.

"You alright" Wally asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Jaden replied, and shuffled off after his sister. _I wonder where Artemis is_ Wally thought. He started after the two children into the dining room. The girl had eaten half of the pancakes, and the boy still looked upset.

"Iris" the boy said "we should be helping mom not just staying here." Wally stood behind the wall, just out of sight listening.

"Look Jaden the best thing that we can do now is stay here like mom told us" she replied.

"It's all my fault, I shouldn't have mouthed back."

"It's not your fault that he is abusive."

"Yeah but it's my fault that he got mad."

"Look mom's tough she'll be fine, and after things let up she'll come and get us."

Then Wally walked the rest of the way in, and they stopped. "So you two want to tell me what's going on" he asked.

"What do you mean" Iris asked.

"Well why is it that you two show up now."

"Uh...mom thought that it would be good for us to finally meet out dad" she lied.

"Iris, Jaden why are you really here." Iris looked at Jaden who looked like he was about to start crying.

"He told me that mom wasn't allowed to teach me archery anymore, and I said that that wasn't fair, and he asked if I had just talked back, and mom said that I did have a right to learn, and...and" he stopped.

"He smacked her" Iris finished.

Wally could feel his blood run cold. He knew Artemis was tought, I mean she could take on her abusive father. After Artemis' childhood he couldn't understand why on Earth she would let her children have a father like that, or why she would be with someone like that. "Then what happened" he asked.

"He smacked her a few more times" Jaden said.

"And then he locked her in their room" Iris finished. They stopped for a minute.

"She was able to talk to us through the door while he was at work, she gave us you're name, and told us to come here."

"So Artemis is still there" he asked.

"We think so" Iris replied.

There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it" Iris yelled, and sped off toward the door.

"Wait" Wally yelled "let me get it, they don't know who you are." He sped off after her just in time to see her open the door, and Dick and Barbara walked inside.

"Hey" Dick said "who are you?"

"I'm Wally's and Artemis' daughter, my names Iris" she replied.

"Wally's and Artemis' What?" Dick asked.

"Their daughter" Jaden said coming into the room passing Wally "hey aren't you Dick?"

"How'd you know who I am, and who are you?"

"Jaden Iris' brother, and I know you because Aunt Zee used to talk about you all the time."

"Aunt Zee" Dick asked "wait Zatanna knew about you two?"

"Well Yeah" Iris said "she knew, and Great Uncle Ollie knew, and Uncle Roy knew, and...and...and."

"And Uncle Wayne" Jaden finished.

"Oh yeah."

"Bat's knows" Wally yelled.

"Forget that" Dick said "Zatanna knew and she never told me." Barbara looked at him, and raised both of her eyebrows.

"Sorry" he said.

"So what are you going to do with these two" Barbara asked.

"What do you mean" Wally asked.

"Well I'm pretty sure Linda isn't going to be very happy about this" she replied.

"Oh shoot" he said.

* * *

**plz tell me what you think?! **

**Hope you like. **


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys thanks for all the amazing reviews. I love getting reviews from you guys they make my day. Oh I forgot to tell you that the more reviews I get the sooner I post new chapters. Just so you know.**

**Still don't own Young Justice**.

* * *

"Oh shoot" Wally said.

"Uh...who's Linda" Iris asked.

"My girlfriend" Wally replied.

"You have a girlfriend" Jaden asked surprised.

"Why does everyone act so surprised when I tell them that" Wally asked. Dick smirked.

"I like this kid" Dick said. He gave Jaden a high five.

"Don't encourage him" Wally said.

"He wasn't encouraging" Jaden said.

"I meant don't encourage Dick." Iris and Jaden laughed. Everything was always so serious at their house. They couldn't joke around, or act up because if they did their "dad" would get irritated, and if "dad" got irritated no one was happy.

"Can we at least start watching the game" Dick asked "we'll talk more about this on the commercials." They walked into the living room. Iris and Jaden sat on one of the couches, Dick and Barbara sat on the other couch, and Wally sat in the recliner. After about fifteen minutes they heard the door open.

"Wally I'm home" they heard Linda say. Wally looked over at Iris and Jaden, then at Dick.

"What am I going to do with these two" Wally asked. Then Linda walked into the room.

"Wally who are these two" she asked looking at Iris and Jaden.

"Uh...um..." he replied. Dick was trying insanely hard not to burst out laughing. Barbara elbowed him. Iris and Jaden looked at Wally, then Linda, then Wally, than Linda. Then Jaden spoke-up "um...dad I'm hungry."

"I just gave you guys a plate of waffles" Wally replied.

"Iris ate them all" he said. Wally looked at the younger speedster, and raised an eyebrow.

"What" she asked "I ran all the way here from Gotham while piggy-backing him, and he is not at all lite."

"Hey" Jaden said.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait" Linda jumped in "did he say dad?" There was a little confusion and a little irritation in her voice. Wally started laughing nervously.

"Well..."

"Who's there mother?"

"About that."

"Wally" she said obviously annoyed. He put his head down, and said something that was barely audible.

"What was that?"

"Artemis" he said "Artemis is their mother."

"What" she shrieked "when were you planning on telling me about this?'

"I just found out an hour ago."

"Uh...dad" Jaden jumped in "still hungry."

"I'll get you some food" Linda said walking into the kitchen.

"I'll come with you" Barbara stated getting up and following her. Now Dick started laughing his signature laugh.

"Stop it, it's not funny" Wally said.

"It's a little funny" Dick replied.

"Not for me."

"Hey dad" Iris said.

"What's up" Wally replied.

"What happened between you and mom?"

"Uh..." Wally really did not wanted to talk about what happened between him and Artemis. Thankfully there was a knock at the door, so he didn't have to answer her.

"I'll get it" Iris said getting up, and speeding toward the door."

"Why does she keep doing that" Wally asked.

"Our other dad used to make her get it" Jaden explained "I guess now it's a force of habit." Then Iris sped back into the room.

"Jaden she got our message" she squealed "she's here."

"Who's here" Wally asked. Then Zatanna walked in behind Iris.

"Aunt Zee" Jaden said getting up, and hugging her.

"Hey Jaden" Zatanna replied. He was still hugging her.

"That's enough Jaden" Iris said. Jaden let go blushing a little.

"Zatanna what are you doing here" Wally asked.

"Iris texted me and told me that they were here" Zatanna replied "she also told me what's going on with Artemis." Wally looked at his children. Then Zatanna saw Dick.

"Although they left out the part that Dick was here" she said slightly glaring at her "niece."

"Sorry" Iris said.

"What's wrong with me" Dick asked.

"Nothing" Zatanna replied "through gritted teeth nothing at all."

"So how long have you known about these two" Wally asked.

"We are in the room" Jaden said.

"I've known about them since they were born" she replied "we kept in touch even after the team broke-up."

"Oh" Wally said.

"And I swear" she continued "if Rudy hurts her as badly as he did last time he got irritated I will personal go over there turn him inside out and make him have to walk on his hands for the rest of his life." Wally, Dick, Iris, and Jaden just stared at her, surprised by her quick fit of rage.

"Well anyway" Wally coming back to reality "is it okay if these guys stay with you for a few days, I don't rally have any extra rooms."

"Sure" she replied.

Linda and Barbara came back in with enough sandwiches for three speedsters. "Here you go" Lina said handing Jaden the sandwiches. Barbara went and sat back down next to Dick. Then she saw Zatanna. "Zatanna" she said "what are you doing here?"

"Uh...Iris texted me" she replied "their goanna come and stay with me for a few days until Wally figures out what we're going to do with them."

"Hey Aunt Zee" Jaden asked.

"Yeah."

"When do you think mom will come to get us?'

"Well...I don't know Jaden" she said "last time it was what a week, wasn't it."

"No, it was a week, two day, four hours, five minutes and twenty-four seconds." They all stared at him in surprise, well everyone except for Iris.

"He's really really good at math" Iris explained.

"Wait a second" Wally said "what do you mean last time?"

"Artemis' husband does this a lot" Zatanna started "he gets upset about the stupidest things."

"Upset is an understatement" Jaden said. Iris elbowed him in the ribcage.

"Ow what was that for" Jaden asked.

"Shh" Iris replied. Zatanaa grinned at them, then she continued.

"Anyway, last time he locked Iris and Jaden in the basement, and Artemis..."

"Can we not talk about it" Jaden asked, then he walked out to the kitchen.

"Is he alright" Wally asked.

"He'll be fine" Iris replied "he just blames himself."

"Why" Wally asked.

"He and dad" she said using air quotes "never really got along, Jaden wasn't intimidated by him and dad didn't like that." She used air quotes again.

"I'll talk to him" Zatanna said and walked toward the kitchen.

"So" Linda said "looks like you guys have had a pretty hard life."

"Yeah I kinda got used to it" Iris replied "it was way worse for Jaden."

"Well why's that" Wally asked.

"Well like I said he and "dad" never got along" she answered "and mom always stuck of for him, which wasn't good for mom." Wally's blood ran cold again. He still couldn't understand why Artemis would've been with someone like that. He was deep in thought when Zatanna ran back in.

"Jaden's gone" she said.

"What" Iris asked.

"He's gone" she repeated I think that he jumped out the window."

"NO" Iris said, she looked close to tears.

"What" Wally asked.

"He went to help mom" she answered with a grim look on her face "he went back to take on dad."

* * *

**so i hope you like this chapter. plz plz plz plz plz review. like I said the more reviews the faster i post.**


	3. Chapter 3

**okay guys here's chapter 3. i love you're guys reviews, and I'm really glad that all of them said that they like it. **

**sadly I still don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

"He went to take on your abusive "dad"." Wally asked.

"Yeah he did" Iris said, her eyes starting to water "Aunt Zee we have to go get him before he gets hurt."

"Okay Iris we'll go one second" Zatanna replied "emit ot yrt tuo eth win kool." Her clothes changed into her old uniform. "Let's get Oliver, and go."

"Wait I'm coming with you" Dick said.

"What" Barbara and Zatanna asked at the same time.

"Artemis is my best friend too" he answered.

"No way" Zatanna replied.

"Aunt Zee the more people we take the better chance we have" Iris said "besides maybe you and Dick together can convince her to leave "dad"."

"Look Iris I don't think it's a good idea to bring him" Zatanna replied.

"Please" she asked making her big grey eyes get even bigger.

"Iris don't give me that look" she said. Iris didn't stop, she somehow made her eyes even bigger.

"Fine just stop with the look" Zatanna said "it's the same look your mom used to give me when she wanted me to stop shopping, and go back to out dorm."

"Yay" Iris said.

"Go put your Robin uniform on" Iris said "go."

"Wait you're mother told you who I was."

"Well yeah she told me everything, except for who my father was..." she looked at Wally "but anyway go get changed."

"Um...I'm actually not Robin anymore" he replied "and the uniform doesn't fit either."

"What" Iris shrieked "how can you not be Robin anymore?"

"Well..."

"You were the Boy Wonder" she continued.

"Iris..."

"You were the coolest side kick ever, I mean you could take down every bad guy and you didn't even have powers."

"Look..."

"You were a ninja for crying out loud, you knew everything everyone else knew."

"I..."

"You were my hero" she finished.

"I'm still a hero, I'm just not Robin."

"So who are you?"

"I'm Nightwing" he replied "I kinda grew out of being Robin."

"Duh I should've known" Iris said "I mean the Robin that I see on t.v couldn't have possibly been you, cause logically if you and Aunt Zee dated then that Robin was way to young to be you, he's like my age."

"She's a smart one" Dick said "takes after her mother."

"I resent that remark" Wally said.

"Um...shouldn't we be going to get Oliver" Zatanna said.

"I'm pretty sure that Zatanna, Nightwing, and Flash can take care of it" Wally cut in.

"You're coming with us" Iris asked.

"No" Wally replied "I'm going with them you're staying here."

"What" she yelled "there is no way that you guys are going to get to have all of the fun without me."

"Iris you could get hurt" Wally said.

"I think that you should let her come" Dick said.

"Why" Zatanna asked rather skeptically.

"Well for one thing she has superspeed, so he wouldn't be able to touch her" he continued "and second of all she is Artemis' daughter."

"Don't remind me" Linda said, but she was quiet enough that no one could hear.

"I agree with Dick" Iris announced.

"I really hate to say it, but I do to" Zatanna said.

"Really Zatanna you agree with Dick" Wally asked.

"Yeah I think I do" she said, and for a second Iris noticed a small sparkle in her eye, but it quickly vanished.

"I'm going too" Barbara said.

"Don't you have to go back to the Batcave" Dick asked.

"I'll call Tim, and he'll take care of it" she replied.

"You guys are goanna leave me here alone" Linda asked.

"There is no way that you're coming with" Wally said "I refuse to let you get hurt."

"Fine" she said folding her arms, and sitting back in her seat. To tell you the truth she didn't mind Iris and Jaden, however she did mind that she wasn't their mother, or that Wally was going back to Gotham to save Artemis. Nevertheless he was a hero. Wally zoomed into his room, and came back out in his uniform.

"We'll meet you guys there" Dick said "after all not all of us can just flash our clothes on using a spell." He turned to Zatanna, there was a little pleading in his eyes.

"Ugh fine" she said "Egnahc sehtolc otni ruoy smrofinu!" Then Dick and Barbara became Nightwing and Batgirl.

"Thank-you" Nightwing said.

"Yeah whatever" Zatanna replied.

"Can we go now" Iris asked.

"Wait I think we need one more thing" Zatanna replied "evig reh a mrofinu!" (give her a uniform) Then Iris was wearing Wally's old Kid Flash uniform, only it fit her.

"Wow" she said "this is so cool."

"Are you sure about this" Flash asked.

"Yeah I'm sure" Zatanna replied.

"Then can we go" Iris asked again.

"Yes let's go" Flash said. He kissed Linda on the cheek, and then started for the door. The others followed him.

"So who am I piggy-backing" Iris asked " cause I'm pretty sure whoever it is I'm goanna need a lot of breaks."

"Don't worry we aren't goanna run" Flash said "we're goanna zeta-beam to Gotham."

"Zeta what now" Iris asked.

"C'mon" Nightwing said. They led her to a out of order payphone in an alley-way.

"What's this" Iris asked.

"It's the zeta-beam" Flash replied. She looked at it in amazement how could this piece of junk be a cool zeta-beam. "Who's first" Wally asked.

"I'll go first" Zatanna said "honestly I haven't zeta-beamed in almost thirteen years and I miss it." So she walked into the zeta-beam, then it said Zatanna B-08 there was a flash of light.

"Whose next" Nightwing asked.

"I'll go" Batgirl replied. She walked into the payphone, it said "Bargirl B-16" there was another Flash of light.

"We'll go next" Flash said. He lead her into the payphone. She noticed that there was a camera in there facing her and her dad. Then he said "Flash override H0J/Gotham."

The computer replied "code accepted. Recognized Flash B-03, Kid Flash B-24." There was a blinding flash of light, and then there were still in the payphone. Once they walked out of it Iris realized that they were in the alley behind her house.

"Wow" she breathed.

"Pretty cool, huh" Flash asked.

"Yeah, but how'd you get it to let us out right behind my house?"

"Wait" Batgirl cut in "this is your house."

"Yeah" she replied.

"I thought you guys lived on the other side of town" Zatanna asked.

"We did" Iris replied "but we moved here, it was mom's idea." The payphone lit up again, and announced "Nightwing B-01." Then Nightwing stepped out from inside the it.

"So how far away do you live" Nightwing asked. Iris pointed at the house in front of her. "Oh." There was a defening scream from inside the house.

"No" Iris screamed, and supersped off.

"Iris" Zatanna yelled "og edisni esouh." She vanished.

"I told you this was a bad idea" Flash said, as he sped off after his daughter.

"C'mon" Nightwing said "they're goanna hurt themselves," and with that he and Batgirl followed the three hero's.


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys so sorry this took so long, i had to find some inspiration. then i was really busy. so i hope that you like. please review they make my day. and if i take a long time like this again private message me and tell me to get to work. thanks.**

**don't own young justice:(**

* * *

Iris was the first one inside. When she got in there she didn't see anyone, and for a minute she was really confused. Then she heard a groan from inside the closet she was standing next to. She quickly opened it and saw Jaden. He was unconscious, bruised, and bleeding. She pulled him out of the closet and layed him on the floor. She noticed a very large bruise under his eye, and that his left leg was covered in dry blood. His right arm was still bleeding, and his right leg had a huge bruise on it. All in all he looked terrible. Then Zatanna appeared in the room. "Jaden" she said full of concern as she ran over to the two.

"Iris" she said "go get two cloths so we can tie up his arm." Iris supersped out of the room, and was back a second later with the cloths." Zatanna used one to clean the wound, and the other she tied around his arm. Then Flash sped in.

"I-is he okay" Flash asked.

"I think that he will be" Zatanna replied. Iris started to cry.

"What's wrong" Flash asked as he knelt down in front of her.

"H-h-he should've let m-me come w-with him" she managed "I-I could've h-h-helped."

"Iris then you would've been hurt too" Flash countered.

"But still" she said. Nightwing and Batgirl walked in. After a lot of encouraging and arguing the four older heroes were able to get Iris to stop crying.

"See it's not your fault" Zatanna said giving the younger speedster a hug.

"I know but..." Iris trailed off when she saw Jaden start to stir. "Jaden" she yelled speeding over to him. She knelt down next to him.

"Hey little sis" he coughed, starting to smirk.

"Don't joke right now you idiot" Iris said "I was really worried about you, what happened?"

"Well..." Jaden started "I took the zeta-beam here..." He didn't get to finish because Nightwind yelled "what?"

"My mom showed it to me when we first moved here, and told me that if I ever needed to get out of here fast then I was supposed to take it, she enter me into the data base with an override, and told me too keep it a secret, she told me the override, so that I could use it for Iris if I needed to." The older heroes stared at him in awww.

"But anyway back to what happened" Jaden continued "I walked in and saw him beating mom saying 'where is he, where did you send him?' I snuck into my room, and got by bow, then I snuck back and fired an arrow at him. It went into his left shoulder, and he immediately turned around. Then he smirked and said 'gotcha.' He started coming toward me, but mom swept his legs out from under him. She got up, and started toward me, but he grabbed her and threw her into the wall. She yelled to me to go to the zeta-beam, and get out of here. I didn't listen though I wasn't about to leave her again. He told her to be quiet, and kicked her in the stomach. She doubled over in pain. I yelled to her, and he saw this as an opportunity. He picked her up and told me to go to Infinity Island by sunset tomorrow and join the League of Shadows or-or- or..."

"Jaden" Iris asked concerned.

"Or he would kill her" he finished "and then he shoved me into the closet, and I hit my head and blacked out." They all just stood there for a second. Flash was the first to move. He started to walk out.

"Where are you going" Nightwing asked.

"She died on me twice already" Flash replied "it is not going to happen a third time, and there is now way that my son is going to join the stupid League of stupid Shadows."

"Wally" Zatanna started "we need to make a plan."

"But we only have..."

"A day, I know" she finished for him "but if we go in there and wing it, it won't be good. We could all die."

"She's got a point" Nightwing interjected. Flash started to mumble something.

"Fine" he decided. They all stood in a circle, and started to come up with a plan on how they were going to rescue Artemis. An hour later they were ready to go. They all went outside, and stood next to the zeta-beam. They were going to zeta-beam as close as they could to Infinity Island, and then go to the Island from there. Zatanna gave Jaden his own uniform. It was green, like his mom's and it had the same mask. It had an arrow pointing up, and place to hold a cross-bow.

Zatanna left first, followed by Iris, then Jaden, then Batgirl. It was just Flash and Nightwing now.

"Wow" Flash said.

"What" Nightwing asked.

"I'm goanna see her again" he replied "after almost fourteen years."

"Yep" Nightwing said "just don't argue too much in front of the kids." Flash smirked at his friends comment.

"We weren't that bad" he replied walking into the zeta-beam.

After he was gone Nightwing started laughing to himself. "You were too" he said. He knew that his two best friends still had a feelings for each other. In fact, he had absolutely no idea why they broke-up, or why he and Zatanna had for that matter. I mean he liked Barbara but seeing Zatanna after all this time, it was like the best thing in the world to him. "Ugh" he said "my life is way too complicated" and with that he walked into the zeta-beam."

* * *

**haha cliffy! i promise it won't take as long as last time, and I also promise that Artemis will be in the next chapter. Oh btw the more you review the faster I'll post. See ya soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys i'm sorry i haven't updated in a really long time. i lost inspiration in a while, but i think we've got it back. I hope you guys like.**

**Still don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

The zeta-beam took them to an underwater sea-cave, that was a mile of the coast of Infinity Island. "What now" Jaden asked. He was getting impatient.

"God you're just like your dad" Nightwing said "impulsive and impatient." Flash decided to do the mature thing, and stick his tounge out at Nightwing. Nightwing smirked at his friend, shaking his head. And Zatanna laughed a little.

"So what's the plan" Iris asked. She and Jaden all looked at the heroes expectedly.

"Flash and I will go in and make a distraction" Nightwing said "then Zatanna will poof in, and grab Artemis then poof out."

"What about us" Jaden asked.

"You two will stay here with Batgirl" Flash replied.

"Uh...no" Iris said "how about Jaden, Nightwing, and Batgirl will go in and create a distraction. Then dad and I can speed in and find mom. Then we send the cooridinates to Aunt Z, and we keep watch while she goes in and grabs mom."

"Yeah and then Batgirl, and Nightwing can set up little bombs on the inside of the building, and blow it up" Jaden said "then dad can speed Batgirl and Nightwing out of here, while Iris speeds me out, and Aunt Z will take mom." The adults gaped at them.

"How" Flash started.

"Did" Batgirl continued.

"You" Zatanna said.

"Do that" Nightwing asked.

"What" the kids asked at the same time.

"Come up with the same plan at the same time" Zatanna replied.

"We do it all the time" Iris said.

"But anyway" Jaden said "let's get going." He, Nightwing, and Batgirl swam out of the cave. Iris looked up at her dad.

"Do you think this will work" she asked. He smiled down at her.

"Yeah I think so" he replied.

Then they sped out of the cave.

* * *

Jaden, Nightwing, and Batgirl had just gotten onto the Island. They quietly snuck inside. Jaden gasped. Nightwing covered the younger boys hand with his mouth. "What" he whispered.

"Th-th-that's h-him" Jaden replied pointing to a large man with a short beard.

"Who is he" Batgirl asked.

"My step-dad." Jaden sat there for a second. Then he notched an arrow, and ran to one of the other corners of the room. He put his back against the wall. Then he slid down the wall, so he was sitting. Then he turned around and shot the arrow at the man. When it was almost to him it exploded, causing the man to fly backward into the wall.

"Ugh...Jaden" Nightwing grumbled "why do you have to be so much like your mother?"

The man stood up, and smirked. "Come to save your mommy" he asked.

"What have you done with her" Jaden yelled notching another arrow. If it's possible the man smiled even wider.

"Oh don't worry she's fine as of right now" the man replied "but if you don't listen to every word I saw, then she won't be." Jaden growled. Then he shot another arrow, and that one exploded too. The man's smile fell.

"Well if that's the way it is" the man said cracking his knuckles, and then his neck. Then he ran straight toward Jaden. All of a sudden there was another explosion from right next to him.

"Don't touch him" Nightwing said stepping out of the shadows.

"Looks like we're goanna have some fun" the man said. Then he threw a ninja star at Nightwing, but he sidestepped it. Batgirl threw a bat-arrange at the man, he grabbed it, and threw back at her. Then he continued on his way toward Jaden.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Iris and Flash had just finished searching the seventh room, and still hadn't found Artemis. There were still about twenty different rooms down the hallway. Then Iris stopped. "Kiddo we've got to keep moving" he said.

"W-what if we don't find her" she asked. He knelt down next to her.

"We will" he replied "I promise." He stood up, and held his hand out to her, but she wasn't there. Then she came speeding out of another room.

"She's not in that one" she said "wait...why are you still standing there? C'mon dad." He smiled at her, and they were about to take off when Jaden came crashing threw the wall, and fly into the wall.

"Jaden" Iris yelled running over to him. Then the man came stood in the hole in the wall.

"Well, well, well" he said "looks like Iris is joining the League of Shadows too." He walked over to her, and grabbed her by the back of her uniform.

"Over my dead body" Flash yelled at the same time as someone else. Everyone looked through the hole, and saw Artemis standing a few feet away. Her face was bruised, her right arm was cut, her stomach was bruised, and her ankle was swollen.

"How did you get out" the man yelled.

Artemis smirked, and Flash felt his stomach turned. It was the same smirk that she always used right when she was about to beat him in an argument, or when she was about to flip him during training. Then Zatanna stepped out from behind her.

"I wonder how I found Artemis before the speedsters" she said "oh yeah. 'cause magic trumps speed." Nightwing smirked at her.

"Nice" he said.

* * *

**so like i said i'm really sorry this took so long. oh and my usually thing stands the more reviews i get the sooner i update. i'm pretty sure that i got my inspiration back so i should be updating more. plz review they make my day, and i'll try not to take as long next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'M BACK. I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I've been super busy. And then I got mad at the show because of the season finale I still can't believe they did that to KF. So Sorry. Anyway I decided to update. And don't forget the more reviews I get the sooner I will update, and I love your guys reviews so please review. I love you guys.**

**Oh I still don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

"Now step away from my kids before I rip your hands off and shove them down your throat" Artemis threatened. Flash could see the determination and fury in her eyes.

"I doubt you could take me in your condition" the man replied.

"Try me" she said.

The guy smirked "with pleasure." He dropped Iris, and cracked his knuckles. Then he charged back thru the wall toward Artemis.

"Artemis catch" Nightwing yelled throwing her Jaden's bow. She caught it easily and in one swift motion shot two exploding arrows at him. The first one made him stagger back a few feet, and the second one blew him back into the wall.

"Oh look I win" Artemis smirked. Then she turned to Zatanna and hugged her. "Thanks" she said.

"No problem" Zatanna replied.

"Mom" Iris yelled super-speeding over to give her a hug "are you okay? Did he hurt you? What happened? And why didn't you ever tell me how awesome you are?" Artemis laughed a little.

"I will tell you everything once we get out of here" she replied. Then Jaden ran over to her, and hugged her. And Iris went to stand next to Zatanna.

"Mom I'm so sorry for everything" he said.

"It's okay" she replied "you never did anything wrong. I'm sorry for being with that jerk." She hugged him back.

"Artemis" Flash asked.

"Hey Baywatch" she replied. She let go of Jaden and he went to stand next to Iris.

"Wow long time no see."

"Yeah. I guess we have a lot to talk about." She looked at Jaden and Iris.

"Yeah, we do."

"Guys I'd hate to interrupt your moment" Nightwing said "but we've got to get out of here."

"He's right" Zatanna agreed.

"Where's the nearest zeta-beam" Artemis asked.

"About a mile away in an underwater sea cave" Nightwing replied.

"Not for long" Jaden replied. He walked over to a door and pulled a tablet out of his back pack. "Give me five minutes."

"What's he doing" Nightwing asked.

"Oh he's a genius" Artemis said "he can fix anything. He's probably making a zeta-beam."

"He can do that" Flash asked astounded.

"Yeah he's really smart" Iris replied.

"Wow" was all he could say.

"Done" Jaden said.

"Already" Nightwing asked "you have got to teach me how to do that."

"Sure. Now c'mon."

"Who's goanna go first" Iris asked.

"How about you" Artemis said, ruffling her hair.

"K" she sing-songed. Then she skipped into the zeta-beam.

"She is really happy" Zatanna said "and I'll go next." Then she walked into the zeta-beam.

"I'll go" Batgirl decided, and she went into the zeta-beam.

"My turn" Jaden asked, with hopeful eyes.

"Go for it" Nightwing replied. Jaden ran into the zeta-beam.

"I love that kid" Nightwing said.

"Me too" Artemis and Flash agreed.

"Well I'm goanna go in the zeta-beam now" Nightwing said "you two behave." He smirked and walked into the zeta-beam.

"So I guess we'll have to figure out a way to share the kids now huh" Artemis asked.

"Yeah because they are to awesome for me to let you have all to yourself" Flash replied. She laughed at him.

"It's really good to see you" Flash said.

"Same here." Then she walked into the zeta-beam. _Wow she is still beautiful_ he thought _wait what? I didn't think that I'm dating Linda. _

_But you want to be with Artemis _his inner voice fought.

_No I don't _he fought.

_Yes you do._

_Maybe I do, but what if she doesn't want to be with me?_

_How could she resist you? You're amazing._

_Can't fight with logic. _He ran into the zeta-beam. When he walked out of the zeta-beam he saw Iris and Jaden asleep on a park bench.

"Guess it's kinda late for them to be up" Zatanna said.

"Where did Jaden send as anyway" Flash asked.

"Central City" Jaden mumbled.

"Do you want me to take them to my place and put them to bed" Flash asked turning to Artemis.

"If it's not too much trouble" she replied.

"It's fine" he said.

"Artemis where are you staying" Nightwing asked.

"Um... I don't know."

"You can stay with me" Zatanna said. Nightwing yawned.

"Sorry it's getting late I think I'm goanna go home, and sleep" he announced.

"Same here" Batgirl agreed.

"Goodnight" they said, then they each walked into the zeta-beam.

"I'm goanna go get my place ready for you realy quick" Zatanna said, running into the zeta-beam.

"Do you need help carrying them" Artemis asked.

"If you don't mind" he replied. Artemis picked up Iris, and Flash picked up Jaden.

"Lead the way Baywatch."

"Would you stop calling me that."

"Never."

"Just c'mon." He started heading for the apartment.

"So how have things been" he asked. She gave him a look that clearly said _really._ "Oh yeah sorry." She laughed at him a little bit.

"How about you" she asked.

"Alright. I'm not The Flash. Uh... I have an apartment that I share with my girlfriend." He stopped, and walked into his apartment building.

"That's great" she replied. It was forced but he didn't notice. They got on the elevator, and rode it up to his floor. Then they walked down the hallway to his apartment, and walked in. Luckily Linda was already asleep.

"C'mon we can put them in the guest room" he said. Leading he down the hall, and into the room. They set the kids down on the bed and then quietly backed out of the room.

"Thanks for taking care of them" Artemis said "I'll be back tomorrow."

"Okay" he replied "and then we can talk about sharing them."

"Yeah." They realized they were at the door.

"So I'll see you then" she said.

"Yeah" he replied. But instead of leaving they both stood there for a second. Then they both started to lean in, until their lips were touching. Flash's hands instinctively went to her hips, and hers around his neck. Then they quickly pulled away.

"So bye" Artemis said running out the door.

"Bye" Flash said still standing there looking out the door.

* * *

**Yeah Spitfire!**

**I thought you guys might want that.**

**I hope you like.**

**Please review. **

**Love you guys.**

**Thnx for reading.**


End file.
